Love is Everything
by carebear044
Summary: Love is everything. When you lose the one person you have ever loved with all you heart and so much more, is there any way to really truly recover? Can you recover if the one person that can heal you is gone? Previously called "Why? I Don't Know"
1. WHY?

**Why? I Don't Know.**

**Summary: It's too late. I'm going over the edge. It will never end. (Sorry for Terrible Summary.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this already. I don't own HSM.**

**AN: Um… I don't even know why I wrote this or how it turned out so review to tell me? :D**

* * *

It's too late.

I have boyfriend. He's great. Really…

He's everything everyone wants in a guy and more.

He's good looking, he respects me in so many ways, and he always says the right things.

All my friends are jealous. Even the one's who have boyfriends. He truly is the guy everyone wishes for…

Except me.

Me parents love everything about him.

My grandparents are picturing our 'beautiful babies'.

He never cancels a date. He always calls exactly when he says he will.

Not once has he raised his voice at me. Not once has he been upset with me in the slightest.

So why can't I love him?

I know why. I know exactly why I can't love him.

It's all because of one guy. One stupid, incredible, idiotic, amazing man.

This man ruined any chance I will ever have to fall in love with anyone else.

Troy Bolton…

All my friends are glad he's no longer in my life.

My parents never liked him. They said he brought out my bad side.

I can't blame them. We always fought and I would come home crying many nights.

He mad me so mad sometimes. I would lie in bed and think of why I put up with his bullshit.

The only reason I could ever come up with was simple, to the point and stupid…

I loved him.

Love. It is the simplest word with the most complicated context behind it.

I never loved anyone before Troy. I didn't know what love was supposed to be like.

Was love supposed to hurt so much you had to clutch you chest just to keep from falling apart?

Was love supposed to make you want to change everything about yourself just so you can be with one person?

Was love supposed to make you feel like you couldn't possibly live your life without seeing his face every single day?

I didn't, and still don't know the answers to these questions. Nor the millions of other questions I have about this now foreign feeling they call love.

One question…

I only want the answer to one question.

Why does everyone want love sooo much when it hurts sooo bad?

This is a question I thought I knew the answer to. It was so simple back then. It all made sense.

Everyone wanted love because it made you feel more than you ever felt before. It was more amazing than amazing.

It was so indescribable that you would take any pain just to feel that feeling for one more second. I took pain, and I am still taking pain.

It is now a pain that will never stop. A pain that leaves me crying my self to sleep only to wake up screaming whilst clutching my chest. I'm going to fall apart.

I will never have that feeling again.

I will never love the way I loved before. He will never come back.

I am not the same. I never will be the same. I want to be the same. I want it all back to normal.

Is that so selfish?

Is it selfish that I want to feel again? Selfish that I want to be happy?

Why did he have to ruin my life!?

NO! I will never say that again. I wouldn't take back my time with Troy even if it didn't end with me in this much pain.

Do you have any idea how long it took me to even think of his name? Any idea how long it took me to get out of bed? Too long.

My parents didn't understand why I dated him. They also didn't understand why I cried for sooo long after _it _happened. I can't blame them.

I had another boyfriend. Troy was long gone out of my life and I appeared happy to those on the outside. Why would I cry when _it _happened?

You may be asking what _it _is. But I'm not ready to think about that yet. It hurts too much. Everything hurts too much. Why can't I be normal?

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Normally that would bug me but it sure beats the sympathetic eyes I would meet if people actually liked Troy.

God I miss him.

I miss everything about out relationship.

I miss the screaming, fighting, kissing, hugging, yelling, swearing, stupid things.

I miss the way he used to touch me. I miss the way he could make me do things I would normally never do.

My boyfriend of the now would never make me do anything I wouldn't want. Normally that would be good, but I hate it.

I need someone to make me do crazy things. I need someone to make me… ahh what's the word… _interesting_.

That's it right there. _Interesting_… without Troy I am beyond boring. I don't do anything exciting because no one is there telling me to stop being a baby and just do it.

Why did I do it?

Why did I ever think my life would be better of without him?

Why did I let him go? Why did he go? Couldn't he see how badly I needed him?

I shouldn't say that. He knew how much I needed him. He knew and he told me too…

When I was breaking up with him I saw the pain in his eyes. I looked away but continued to do the one thing that ruined my entire life.

He said to me "Gabriella. Don't do this. You need me. You know you do. And I need you. I need you more than anyone needs anything in the world!"

Maybe I would have listened to him if I looked into his eyes. The eyes that I often found myself so lost in. The eyes that I will never get to see again. I need to see those eyes!

Why?

The one question that no one will ever be able to answer but everyone needs to know.

It doesn't matter what follows that why. But as soon as you start a question with _why_ you should know that you will never get the right answer.

You may get **an** answer but it won't be **the** answer.

It's kind of like "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Does anyone actually know why the chicken crossed the road? Does anyone actually know why we do anything or why we feel anything?

God what I would give to feel again.

I know it's impossible. I will never ever be able to feel again. Not the way I did with Troy.

I bet your asking why again aren't you? Too bad.

I guess my reason for telling you this is pretty simple. But then again… what is simple these days.

As I was saying – I'm telling you this because I don't want you to ever make the same mistake that I did.

NEVER EVER let go of the one person that truly enters your heart. The one person that makes your life flip upside down and all around.

I let go, but I will _never_ move on and most certainly not ever forget. Someone said that to me once. They told me just to forget about him and move on.

I nearly took there head off. Did they not understand that forgetting about him would push me completely over the edge!? My whole existence now depends on my faint and unjust memory of him in my mind.

The memories. They are so clear yet so abstract.

I try so hard to hold on to my memories. The good the bad, the fun the boring. Anything I can grasp.

I see him in my mind. He is always there. He is the only thing that is 100% constantly there, no matter what I'm doing or what I'm thinking.

I always see him. That's the abstract part of our memories. _Him. _My memories don't give him justice. The colour of his eyes, the colour of hair and the sound of his voice.

All the things I want so bad to see, hear and touch again.

I don't even know how I even got this far without seeing him. Normally it would get easier as time went along.

But apparently everything about me in abnormal nowadays. As time goes on I start to feel the pain more often and more intense. I shut more people out now.

I can't walk, talk, sit, stand or do anything with you clutching my arms around me body to keep from falling apart. Yet despite all my efforts, it's getting harder and harder to hold myself together.

I don't know how much longer this can go on.

It's not getting any easier and it won't ever get easier!

I never told him either. I think that eats at me the most. Never once in the time we were together did I tell him I loved him.

I always thought it was just assumed between us. I mean, I knew he loved me and I knew I loved him so why did we have to say it out loud?

It didn't matter then. But now I realize that it matters more than anything matters. Maybe saying those three words out loud would have made me change my mind about breaking up with him.

I know he would laugh if I told him. If I said "You know I love you right?" He would laugh and say "Of course!"

I'll say it now. I will scream it at the top of my lungs. But it won't change anything because he won't ever hear it!

Oh, what I would give to hear his laugh.

Now there is one question you a probably asking. One that begins with 'why' naturally. And I can answer this one. This one is an exception to my earlier statements.

Why don't I go after him?

Oh I would go after him in a second if I could. I would be in his arms in a split second. I would crash my lips on to his and never come up for air again if I could.

But I can't.

Why, you may ask again. Man am I ever starting to get sick of that word.

I can't go after him because…

He's dead.

There, I thought it. The thought that has been forebode from my mind since the day it happened.

I thought it would hurt to think those words. But boy was I wrong. This doesn't just hurt. This here must be what hell feels like. This pain is more indescribable than love itself.

Love. That doesn't even begin to describe the way I feel about Troy. Love is a word people throw around way too often. It has such little meaning these days.

This pain is excruciating. I can't talk anymore. I can't think anymore. I've gone over the edge.

Troy Bolton, the one man I have ever and will ever love, is dead.

You may be asking what's going to happen to me now.

And well frankly, like so many other things, I don't know.

* * *

**AN: I have no idea if that makes any sense or if any one will like it but I just felt like typing, and this is what came out so… Review please.**


	2. Gone

**AN: Originally this was a one shot. I got carried away. I know it's confusing. I know some of the metaphors don't really make sense. I should change some things and make it easier to understand but I can't. Every word in here are my feelings and not one word can be substituted for another. Please don't hate on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of HSM. **

* * *

I came home feeling a tad bit more myself than I had been lately.

Things were getting better.

I was slowly starting to become the person I once was again.

I actually smiled for a second that day.

It was a feeling that was completely foreign to me after the past couple months.

Saying I had a bad break-up would without a doubt be the understatement of the century.

I knew I was dead outside.

Inside wasn't in such great shape either.

I tried to mask it to keep my family and friends at ease.

I thought I was doing a great job – that is until my mother confronted me and told me I was being a baby and that Troy was an ass and I should get over him and get my life back.

To please her I went out and got a new boyfriend – you know the one I told you about last time.

But when I came home that day I can't even describe…

"_Gabriella sweetie? Is that you?" She sounded unnaturally sweet. I see that now._

"_Yes mom"_

"_Come here please" I thought I would just be another stupid confrontation seeing as they became a regular occurrence._

_I walked into the living room. Something was off. _

_My mother sat in her regular seat. She was too stiff. Something in her eyes didn't make sense._

"_I have some terrible news" She didn't look sad enough. I understand why now._

_I wasn't interested. Nothing could be compared to the pain that was a constant burning fire in my heart._

"_It's about Troy." His name, she said his name. The fire suddenly turned into a volcano and erupted in my heart causing me to clutch it harder than I was used to._

"_-- W-w- what?" I barely managed to get the word out._

"_Troy, he, um… passed away this afternoon" I didn't believe it. Troy was fine, I was so sure._

"_Don't do that to me mom. Why would you say something like that!"_

"_I'm not lying Gabriella, he was in an accident." Nothing felt real. Any sense of myself I had left was gone. I might as well have been dead too._

"_NO! YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM! HE'S NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE!" I yelled more too but it didn't make any sense. _

_For the first time since Troy entered my life my mom tried to comfort me. Did you think I would take it from her?_

"_You don't get to hug me. You don't get to say it's alright. It's not alright. How can it be alright if he's dead mom!"_

"_Gabi, I don't even see why it matters, you haven't seen or heard from him in months. He's not a part of your life anymore."_

_She couldn't have said something worse._

"_HE IS MY LIFE! HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED ANYTHING! HOW DENSE ARE YOU!!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF MY MOTHER!"_

_She didn't get it. Of course not, no one did. Was I the only person in this world capable of this amount of love. If anyone else felt it they would understand. Troy would've understood._

_I continued to yell for many hours. The anger kept most of the hurt away. _

_When I was done yelling the hurt was overwhelming. And that an understatement. _

_I couldn't even stand to look at my mother anymore. I grabbed my car keys and was gone. _

_I still wouldn't believe he was dead. For the first time in what felt like forever I drove down the all too familiar road. _

_I didn't know what I was doing. Seeing Troy or finding out Troy was dead would've been equally painful at this point._

_I knocked on the door. Lucille opened it. All my fears were confirmed in the one second it took for me to look at Lucille and see her tear-stained face and pain-wretched expression._

_She took me in her arms. We both fell to the ground still embraced in a hug. The tears and sobs coming from us both would've scared away anyone. _

"_He's really gone isn't he?" I managed to choke out after a long time._

"_I can't even comprehend it yet"_

_The way she looked at me, I knew she understood. She understood my pain and love for Troy. _

_Not once did she ever question my presence. She didn't care that me and Troy broke up so many months ago. She understood love and for that I will be ever-grateful. _

_I spent many hours with Lucille. She cried, hugged, and sat in silence. _

_She handed me a letter. She told me to open it when I'm alone. That that is what Troy would've wanted. _

After that night I banned the thought from my head.

I forebode myself to ever think those three words.

Three words that I have until recently kept out of my mind.

Troy is dead.

I mentioned this previously.

I told you I was gone, I went over the edge.

I didn't know at the time but I was still clinging on.

Today, today is the day I finally fell off.

Troy's letter pried my fingers off the ledge and let me fall into a never-ending pain that is too horrible to even think about.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I know you broke up with me and I completely understand. I was no good to you. You deserve so much better. I saw you recently. I wanted so badly to go over to you and kiss you like I used to. Hell, knowing me I probably would have until I saw him. I had heard you got a new boyfriend. I didn't want to picture you with anyone other than me but I guess I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. I would've preferred later. This is going to sound ridiculous but it needs to be said. I don't even know if it'll make sense but here I go anyways._

_Gabriella…I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first locked eyes on you. Love at first sight doesn't even begin to describe how I felt towards you when I met you. Since our break-up I still have yet to keep you out of my mind. I haven't been myself since either. I don't really do much anymore. I spend most of my hours in my room trying to hold on to the good memories we had together. I don't understand what made me fight with you so much. I refuse to think it's because I didn't love you. I think it is the exact opposite. I think we fought because we love each other so much. If you hadn't noticed I also refuse to say love as past tense. Since we parted I have felt as if there is just this HUGE gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. If I ever got the chance to be with you again I know it would be different. I know something now, something I didn't know when we were dating._

_Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you more than humanly possible. I love you more than is describable. I love you more than any living thing has EVER loved another thing. Love shouldn't even be used here. What we have is greater than love. Now I know most people would say that there is no greater emotion, but I say that we have just created one. Because when I say I Love You. I still don't feel satisfied. I still feel like I'm skimping out on my feelings. Gosh, I didn't think I would be able to get anything in my head in words but now look at the length of this letter. Even with all the words on this paper I still don't think I have expressed myself enough for my likings. There is truly no way to describe this. You probably think I'm crazy. You probably are going to read this and be thankful that you broke up with me._

_That brings me to a new point – our break-up. I most definitely do not blame you, or hate you for breaking up with me. I would've broke up with me too. I understand all the pressure you were under from your friends and family. I understand it all and I still love you more than life. Sometimes I used to wish I hated you, I wished I could just get angry and find some new girl I could rub in you face. But then the instant these thought passed through my head I pushed them right back out. No matter what you do, no matter who you date, no matter anything, I will always love you with all my heart and so much more._

_I know it too late. I know you are dating someone new. I hope you two are very happy. Nothing would please me more than to know you're happy. That's all I can ever ask out of life. So don't think this letter is me trying to get you back. It's just me telling you things I have meant to tell you for a long time. Things that I still can't comprehend. And who knows, maybe someday we will find our way back to each other. That's what I'm holding on to right now._

_I will never love anyone else in my entire life. You are my love, my life and everything. I want to continue writing. Writing this feels like I'm actually talking to you again. Oh, what I would give to talk to you again._

_I don't think anyone in this world has ever experienced a pain I feel write now. This pain is not a cause of you. No it's just a result of my own stupidity. I miss you. I miss your kisses, I miss holding you in my arms, I miss everything about you. I miss fighting with you. I remember every fight we ever had. I remember that you would yell at me and all I could think is how amazing and beautiful you are. I was totally mesmerized by everything you ever did. Ever sound you made, ever look you gave and every move you made. I'm nothing without you Gabriella. I know I said this letter wasn't asking for you back but I guess I've changed my mind._

_I need you Gabriella. I know I'm being selfish but I don't care anymore. There is nothing I won't do to get you in my arms again Gabriella. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that. There I one thing I will never EVER do again. I will never hurt you. Then again, if you feel anything remotely close to the way I feel then I guess I would be hurting you. I don't know if this letter makes any sense to you._

_I will never let go Gabriella. I don't want you to ever let go either._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Troy Bolton_

I wish I could hold on like he asked.

But I just can't.

Maybe one day I will be able to hold on again.

But as I have learned so much lately…

Maybes, wishes, hopes, and dreams mean nothing unless you have someone to help you.

The one person that could help me is gone.

Therefore, I was gone.

* * *

**AN: I know some people don't understand this story, and I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe one day you will understand. Maybe not. I don't want anyone to think that this story is about how love is no good and you just wound up hurt in the end because that is sooooo not the point. Love is the single most greatest thing to ever exist. Could you imagine a world without love? Could you imagine anything without love?****I know I couldn't. If you love someone tell them. Tell them exactly how you feel. Don't hide anything, especially not yourself. Don't be scared to love. Don't be scared to fight for love. Don't be scared to let someone into your life. Don't be scared to feel!**


	3. Love is Everything

**AN: Final chapter. Taylor's POV. Uhh again, its gets kind of confusing. But apparently I'm a confusing writer..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM…. I only wish.**

* * *

**Taylor McKessie**

Gabriella Montez is my best friend.

We have been friends for as long as I can remember.

I've been with her through many bad boyfriends, her grandparents' death and now her boyfriend's death.

I guess the more appropriate term for Troy would be ex-boyfriend.

Gabriella broke up with Troy for many reasons.

Troy was always so inconsiderate, they fought often and no one in Gabriella's life approved of there relationship.

I was sure glad when Gabriella decided to break up with him.

My happiness did not last long. Not at all.

I thought she would be sooooo much better off without that scumbag in her life.

More than there relationship broke. Gabriella broke.

She spent days upon days in her bedroom.

She refused to speak to anyone, eat anything, or stop crying.

The one day I finally managed to get her to let me in her room she flipped out on me.

I was too distracted by my broken friend on her bed to realize what she was saying.

She looked dead. Actually, she probably would've looked healthier had she actually died.

Once I notice Gabriella saying words rather than crying I focused.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?"

Harsh words.

Words I deserved.

She was blaming me for their break-up.

I would too if I were her.

I may not have seen it then but now it all makes sense.

She broke up with Troy because of all the pressure her friends and family were putting on her.

I was the worst.

Whenever she came to rant about some stupid fight they were having I would just respond by saying something along the lines of,

"That's what you get for dating such an idiot"

I would constantly cut him up and would never her let her talk about him.

I hated the bastard.

I guess it was jealousy.

Gabriella spent all her time with him.

I assumed 90% of it was fighting but I guess I would have known the truth if I actually listened to Gabriella.

She never really got over there break-up.

She walked around with no light in her eyes.

It was like she was just going through the motions.

Now she has a new boyfriend.

He is ideal.

I approve greatly and ask for information on their relationship from Gabriella often.

He seems like such a perfect guy to put that light back in Gabriella.

Maybe if I pushed my own fucking thoughts away again I would have noticed the truth.

Gabriella was slipping farther and farther.

At the time I was completely oblivious.

Now I look back and realize that anyone with eyes would have noticed!

Some friend I've been.

Troy died.

His death killed Gabriella.

Don't worry, she's still physically alive.

But mentally, and emotionally? There's no one there.

You should've seen her the day after she found out.

This is a mental image I will never be able to escape.

She was lying there, completely motionless.

Her eyes red-rimmed, blank, and empty.

Her arms holding her body so tight it looked as if she was crushing her ribs.

Her knees pulled up to her chin.

She didn't look alive.

I have never in all my life seen someone so lifeless and hurt.

I want so badly to understand her pain.

I know I would have to understand her love for Troy before I could understand he pain.

I have no idea how I'm going to do this. I have too...

I have to help my friend.

She needs to hold on.

When I go to see her it's not even like I'm visiting with a friend.

It feels like I'm going to visit someone in the mental ward.

I'm going to see her today.

She looks worse, if that was even possible.

She isn't motionless or empty this time.

She's the complete opposite.

Scared me.

She was shaking violently as sobs escaped from her lips.

The sound of the intense sobs made me cringe.

Her eyes… oh man her eyes.

They were gone, it was as if they became completely detached.

They weren't even red as she cried.

She hugged her self closer.

Curling into a tighter ball.

I thought she would squeeze herself to death.

You could tell she was trying to hold her self together physically.

It wasn't working.

Eventually she let go.

You could see it.

She arms loosened from her sides and her knees dropped.

The shaking and sobs stopped.

If I couldn't see her chest moving up and down slowly I would've surely thought she was dead.

It was too much for her.

I looked over and noticed a letter.

It was composed of many pages.

Slowly I reached over and grabbed it.

I read and re-read each words on the pages multiple times.

It was so confusing but at the same time it made so much sense.

I started to understand.

The way Troy's love for Gabriella was expressed on the page was so intense.

I have a feeling that the words didn't even explain half of their love.

"Gabriella? I'm sorry." I have said these words many times but today they completely different meaning.

It seemed as if Gabriella sense this new meaning.

She shifted careful not to hurt her now completely broken body.

"Sorry, what for?" Her voice, it was so sweet.

I was completely taken aback.

I had expected a much more pain-filled and hoarse voice.

"Everything. I didn't know the extent of you love for Troy or his for you. I never listened. I complained all the time about how he wasn't right for you and how he was just an ass. I see now that he is the only one right for you. The only one that has ever been right for you. I'm so sorry."

Now I was the one crying.

Confused? I know I am.

"Taylor… it wasn't your fault. It was no one's. Yes, mine and Troy's love for each remains to be comprehendible and yes I have been broken for a long time now. But you had nothing to do with this. This was all me. I brought everything on myself."

Now I was the one being comforted.

"I can't imagine the pain you are going through. The hurt you must feel in your heart and your entire body. How can you bear to add blame on top of all the pain?"

I asked about the pain…

Uh-oh.

The pain is the forbidden topic.

I braced myself for the crying, shaky, scary Gabriella.

She never came.

"I place blame only on who deserves it. And the pain? The pain is entirely unbearable. I'm surprised I've come this far. After I read that letter. I thought 'this is it. I can't take it anymore.' but then as I was crying and holding myself, I realized something. Something that may just change everything for me. I have spent months upon months clutching myself in a sad attempt to keep from falling apart. Today I clutched harder than ever possible. With force that probably left bruises. I realized that this wasn't helping anything. I was going to fall apart no matter how hard I held myself together. Then I thought 'Why are you trying so hard to hold yourself together?'. I didn't have an answer. It just seemed like the automatic thing to do. It wasn't helping anything. I was just getting worse. And the letter…. Did you read it?"

That was the most I had heard out of Gabriella in so long.

Everything she said made perfect sense.

"I did…"

"The last line… 'I don't ever want you to let go either Gabriella'. But I did anyways. I let go. I went over the edge. I always did that to Troy. I always did the exact opposite of what he asked. But when I let go… it was like it all made sense. It's hard to describe. Almost as hard as it is to describe my love for Troy. But when I let go I found that it is so much easier to grab a hold of something after you let go of it rather than trying to keep hold of it as it tries to slip away."

Most people would think she was talking gibberish.

You probably do don't you?

I don't.

Think about it.

I'll give an example. All metaphors aside.

Imagine you are trying to hold onto someone's hand. It is sweltering hot out and your hand and the other person's hand is getting all sweaty. Would it be easier to try to hold on the slippery hand or would it be easier to let go and allow the person the wipe off the sweat before you grab hold again?

It's quite possible that makes even less sense than Gabriella's version.

"I understand everything Gabriella. Really I get it now. I didn't before. I have one question. What is it that you are holding on to? What is it that you let go?"

I had an idea but I needed conformation.

"So many things put together. I'm holding on the Troy, I'm holding on to the person I used to be, the person that I vow I will become again, I'm holding on to my sanity, my life, and any chance there is for me to love again."

She's going to be okay.

The light, it's back in her eyes.

Her arms are finally by her side rather than around her body.

"You can do it Gabriella. I'm going to be here for you now. I finally understand. I will help you hold on with everything I have."

"That's just it! I used to say 'Maybes, wishes, hopes, and dreams mean nothing unless you have someone to help you'. Then I thought everything I hoped, wished and dreamed was never going to happen because I didn't have Troy to help me anymore. I thought Troy was the only chance I had to live again. But now, with you here I see. I see that Troy isn't the only one that can help me. I have you, and my mom and all my other friends and family. A boyfriend isn't everything, you can't sacrifice your whole life for a boy. You can give the boy everything but you have to be able to hold on to the others that matter. I see that now. You've always been here I just never noticed."

"But I haven't always been here! You tried to talk to me when you were dating Troy and I wouldn't take it. I wouldn't listen to you. I wouldn't let you tell me about anything that had to do with him."

"I don't care about that anymore. It's done. Troy will always be a part of my life. I will never love anyone the way I love Troy. If I can't love like that then what's the point in trying?"

It sounds like this bright patch in Gabriella's condition is coming to a close.

I won't let that happen.

What the point?

This is one I can answer.

"The point? There's definitely a point Gabriella. You may not be able to love anyone as much as you love Troy but that doesn't mean you can't still love them. You can and will find someone to give your love to. It won't be the same as it was with Troy but that doesn't mean it won't be worth it."

"I'm scared Taylor. What if I get hurt again? What if I can't handle it next time?"

She's crying again.

These tears aren't scary.

I can deal with these tears.

"Gabriella… I'm not going to say there is no chance you will get hurt again. But I know that if you do get hurt again I will be here to pull you through. You won't have to be able to handle it because I will help you handle it. Nothing will ever feel as bad as it does for you now. You are now so much stronger than before. And don't you dare say you are scared! What do you think about love?"

"I think it is the most amazing indescribable emotion anyone can ever experience. It makes you feel on top of the world. It makes you feel more than you ever though you were capable of."

"Then why are you so scared? Don't be scared. It's love. Simple, complicated, stupid and amazing. Love is everything rolled up in one. You will find love again and I will be here to listen when you do!"

"Thanks" A smile. She smiled for the first time.

"There are so many different types of love and so many different ways to experience it. Me and you… we are going to find new boys and we are going to find love!"

This is done.

It's all over.

Gabriella made it through.

She's going to love again and I'm going to be a better friend.

* * *

**AN: So, this is it. I'm sure of it this time. This is the end of this story. Apparently I am not capable of writing a story longer than three chapters… o well… Anyways I guess the point of this story is that nothing is too complicated. You can handle anything. Also that Love comes in so many shapes and sizes that you should experience them all. There's Love Love (with a boy), Friend Love, Parental Love, Sibling Love…. And the list continues. So go out there and experience every kind of love you can find because LOVE IS EVERYTHING.**


End file.
